


Заявляя права

by Molly_Malone



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Три пары, три иллюстрации.





	Заявляя права

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laying Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435810) by [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra). 



— Джон, — говорит Гарольд тоном, который Джон хорошо знает и очень любит слышать; тоном, который значит: Гарольд хочет его. Джон придвигается, наклоняет голову, и Гарольд быстро целует его — слишком уж быстро. Он отвечает, углубляя поцелуй, пока Гарольд не отрывается от него.  
— Давай продолжим в твоей квартире, — он произносит спокойно, хотя его глаза сияют. Джон смотрит на него голодным взглядом.  
— А чем здесь плохо? Есть диван. Или стол.  
— Мы едем к тебе, Джон, — на этот раз Гарольд произносит слова чуть мягче, но это все же явный приказ.  
Джон должен признать, что такой тон на него тоже очень хорошо действует. Он ухмыляется и намеренно вальяжно опирается бедром о письменный стол. Потягивается, так же намеренно, и больше чувствует, чем видит взгляд Гарольда, скользящий по его телу.  
— Гарольд, это же не впервые, когда тебе неохота ждать, и я совсем не против.  
Гарольд становится ближе к нему, проводит рукой вверх по груди, сжимает в кулаке его пиджак и нежно притягивает его ниже к себе.  
— Я прекрасно знаю об этом, мистер Риз, — говорит он ему на ухо, и сочетание близости Гарольда и его слов вызывает невольную волну дрожи и предвкушения в теле Джона. И Гарольд абсолютно точно об этом знает, ведь он уже отымел его неторопливо и с удовольствием на этом самом месте, а Джон совершенно бесстыдно стонал и просил еще. — Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул сегодня вечером, это будет у тебя дома. В противном случае…  
Он делает резкий шаг назад, подзывает пса, прицепляет к ошейнику поводок и направляется к выходу без единого слова.  
Джон следует за ним и старается не думать, насколько сильно он завелся.

\---

Энтони знает, что его нельзя считать нормальным практически ни в чем, но он не виноват, что его так возбуждает то, как сильно секс ускоряет работу мозга у его босса. Он внутри него до упора, так глубоко, что Энтони знает: последствия будут ощущаться по крайней мере еще день, и нашептывает на ухо отрывочные мысли по стратегии и просто новые идеи, которые приходят ему в голову.  
— Конечно, мы уже обсуждали вакуум власти, — говорит он, — который … появится, — он немного смещает бедра, и Энтони стонет. Господи боже, как же, блядь, ему сейчас хорошо.  
— Свежая кровь, — говорит его босс, двигаясь назад, отчего они оба тяжело втягивают воздух.  
— М-м-м, согласен.  
Он резко толкается вперед, и глаза Энтони закрываются.  
— Ты восхитителен, ты знаешь это, — добавляет он, не спрашивая. Карл уверен, что если он это говорит, значит Энтони должен это знать.  
— Такое чувство, что да, ох, блядь, — он задыхается, а его босс улыбается и опять сильно вбивается в него.  
Энтони стонет, вжимается в него и слышит шепот:  
— Кстати, я рассказывал тебе о моих планах по поводу этих русских выскочек с территории Илзы? Немного запутано, но, мне кажется, тебя это позабавит.  
Энтони опять стонет. Это может свести его в могилу, но он совершенно не против.

\---

— Блядь! — кричит Самин, оргазм прокатывается по ней так, что ноги слабеют и лицо покалывает. Она пытается отдышаться, когда Рут отрывается от нее с нахальной улыбкой и поднимает голову между ног, целуя попутно один из свежих рубцов на внутренней стороне бедер.  
— Ты не против, что я оставляю тебе эти милые меточки, — говорит она. — Интересно, только мне позволено их видеть?  
Самин выгибает бровь в ответ. Она может, наконец-то, нормально вдохнуть, но ощущения все еще офигительные.  
— Подумала, что тебе бы так больше понравилось, но я могу поделиться твоей работой, если хочешь.  
Рут надавливает на одну из отметин, несильно, но достаточно, чтобы ненадолго ощутить всем телом эту восхитительную вспышку боли, Самин шумно выдыхает.  
— Я и правда ценю здоровое восхищение, — говорит Рут, явно притворяясь, что обдумывает эту мысль, — но в данном случае, думаю, этим шедевром я делиться не намерена.  
— Рут, ты такая простая, как два пальца, блядь, — фыркает она и закатывает глаза. А Рут только коварно ухмыляется и достает зажигалку.  
Самин облизывает губы. Простота — далеко не всегда плохо, как ей кажется.


End file.
